Chaosrealm
The Chaosrealm, also known as the Realm of Chaos, is one of the six main realms in the video game series Mortal Kombat. About Chaosrealm The Chaosrealm is a world where chaos is practiced by its inhabitants as a religion, so, unlike other realms, it has no form of government whatsoever. Therefore, the Chaosrealmers reflect their world's chaotic nature, and hold absolute freedom and change in the highest esteem, relishing in chaos and living in an absolute anarchy. It is the polar opposite of Orderrealm. The forces of Orderrealm seek to control Chaosrealm and its vast reserves of water. According to Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest mode, the Chaosrealm is also home to a pool of aging located at A-5 of the realm at the end of a small labyrinth, which appears to age anyone that ventures through it, or establishes them to believe 'they have changed' or they 'feel older.' The Chaosrealm is also home of a cemetery that Chaosrealmers hold sacred. Because chaos is practiced as a religion, many temples are found throughout Chaosrealm, where holy men are seen praying in front of the entrance. Chaosrealm possesses geographical features that seem to defy the laws of physics, such as floating rock formations. Chaosrealmers use highly advanced portals to travel between the formations. Apparently, Chaosrealm is said to have been a normal world until at some point in the distant past, the God of Chaos unleashed "the Tempest." This was responsible for the realm's transformation and its fragmentation, and is also thought to have caused collective amnesia among the inhabitants of the realm. Native Realm Species The native species of Chaosrealm are known as Chaosrealmers. Chaosrealmers are humanoid in form and come across as dangerous, primitive, and menacing. Some bear tattoos, strange markings or even more extreme expressions of their ultimate individualism, such as Havik's maimed face or his ability to twist his own bones and muscles in ways that would be lethal to any normal human. This, and the Chaosrealmers' apparent lack of regard for death or life, calls into question whether death truly exists on Chaosrealm, although it is said by random denizens that death is the ultimate chaos as all systems shut down and collapse. Behavior Like Netherrealmers, Chaosrealmers tend to speak backwards. Their speech reflects their nature, for when spoken to, some will respond with 'yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes.' They hate being asked questions as they are 'forced to give a response' which they view as a form of control. Unlike inhabitants of other realms, Chaosrealmers view being attacked as a positive experience, as, after being attacked, they will give responses such as, 'Thank you. I needed that!' or, 'You really know how to treat a lady!' They also view randomness and aimless walking as a positive action, while even some women view it as a turn-on. A good example of this behavior and attributes is, according to some Chaosrealmers, many enjoy playing a 'game' called 'Everybody Runs Around', where the objective is to run around aimlessly rather than compete, as it has no rules. They also apparently worship water, and it may be the one thing they hold sacred because of its shapelessness and that it takes no form, characteristics considered by Chaosrealmers to be chaotic. Notable Residents * Native: Havik is the only known native to Chaosrealm. * Non-native: Non-native residents, such as the reformed Black Dragon clan have sometimes sought out Chaosrealm as a haven of freedom. ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) The Chaosrealm makes a small cameo in Noob Saibot's ending where he remained to seize control of the Netherrealm. It also features in the background of the Challenge Tower. Trivia *The following are several of the messages that can be revealed when the speech of an inhabitant of the Chaosrealm (or, in some cases, an inhabitant of the Netherrealm) is played backwards. Most of them are nods to the fans, the game's history or the programmers; some also reveal small bits of information about certain aspects of the MK universe: **''"Ed Boon 490, Ed Boon 490, Ed Boon 490."'' **''"John Vogel is a genius!"'' **''"The Elder Gods do not directly interfere in the affairs for fear they may awake the One Being."'' **''"In their purest form, the Elder Gods resemble the dragon symbol of the Mortal Kombat tournament."'' **''"The Realms are in fact the shattered consciousness of a singular being."'' **''"All of existence is merely dreams of the One Being."'' **''"The spirit of Liu Kang will live on!"'' **''"The Shokan and the Centaurs are rivals, both seeking Shao Kahn's favour."'' **''"Scorpion is the champion of the Elder Gods!"'' **''"It is a little known fact that Ermac is short for Error Macro."'' **''"There's a little bit of me in everyone."'' **''"The body of Liu Kang has been reanimated. It has wrought destruction on his Shaolin brothers."'' **''"This video game is dedicated to our homies."'' **''"The Void is a place beyond the realms where the Elder Gods dwell."'' **''"There are many Realms."'' **''"Raiden will return from annihilation, though he will not be as he once was...."'' **''"Reiko is not Shao Kahn, though, sometimes, he secretly wears the emperor's helmet."'' **''"Will Hsu Hao return from the dead? Err....probably not."'' **''"Drink milk. Get plenty of sleep. Listen to your parents. Do your homework."'' **''"Is Frost dead or merely just hibernating?"'' **''"If you have decoded this, you have way too much time on your hands, my friend."'' **''"The Dragon King will rule supreme."'' **''"The Dragon King watched from beyond death as events unfolded."'' **''"The Gods do not truly die, they merely dissipate until they can be reformed."'' **''"Onaga took possession of Reptile's body in Outworld before stealing the Kamidogu and claiming Quan Chi's amulet for himself."'' **''"In the beginning days, sorcerers were commanded by the Elder Gods to construct the many portals that connect the realms."'' **''"No warrior ever truly dies in Mortal Kombat."'' **''"The One Being uses the ambition of creatures like Shao Kahn and Onaga to merge itself."'' **''"I'm talking backwards. Spooky, isn't it?"'' **''"The mortal kombat tournament was created to allow Shao Kahn to earn the right to merge other Realms with Outworld."'' **''"Each kamidogu can only be used by one individual. But Onaga seeks to fuse them all into one so that he may utilize their combined powers."'' **''"The forces of good and evil balance each other through the act of Kombat."'' **''"Good is any act that promotes separation of the Realms; evil is any act of consolidation."'' **''"The Dragon King's army was undefeatable due to his ability to revive his troops from death."'' **''"Lucifer once ruled the Netherrealm, until Shinnok defeated him."'' **''"Rain is purple. Get it?"'' **"Onaga was poisoned and slain by his advisor, Shao Kahn." **''"Shao Kahn, Lucifer, and Raiden are of the same race of beings."'' *The Chaosrealmers also "reveal" Onaga's schemes to manipulate Shujinko to the player, as two hidden messages read: **''"You are being deceived!"'' **''"Beware Damashi is Dragon King!"'' Relationships with other Realms The Realm of Chaos does not seem to have any real allies, perhaps due to the world's intrinsic nature. Its residents seem keen to spread chaos to other realms, so it could be considered as a threat to other realms. While there is no clear alliance with Outworld, the people of Chaosrealm, Havik, for example, do seem to prefer that Kahn maintain his rule, as his violent conquests bring the chaos they thrive upon to other worlds. The people of Chaosrealm despise Hotaru and Orderrealm. In Deception's Konquest mode, it is revealed that Orderrealm wishes to take Chaosrealm's water. As Havik says, "We hold water sacred for its chaotic and fluidic ways. They wish to contain water." Gallery Chaosrealm_kamidogu.jpg|Chaosrealm Kamidogu. The_Realm_of_Chaos.jpg|The Chaosrealm appears as a Challenge Tower background in Mortal Kombat (2011). }} Category:Realms